A Walk on the Wild Side
by mercscilla
Summary: Poker Night at Boylan's Bar. An innocent exclamation by Malcolm and suddenly jealous!Taylor takes over.


**Author's Note:** Initially I wrote the middle part of this for Porn Battle XIII (last minute porn, so to speak) but then it demande to be expendede and well, here we go. xD I would also like to state that no poker chips nor Terras were harmed in the writing process of this story.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

* * *

><p>They win again for the fourth time and Alicia's lips curl into a wicked grin as she glances at her partner in crime.<p>

"That's my girl," Malcolm states proudly as they start to collect their winnings but suddenly, Taylor's fingers close around her hand in a steel grip and her startled gaze snaps to his. His pale eyes are no longer filled with humor but with an intensity that sears her, boring hard into her.

"Everyone. Out." The growled command sends not only Malcolm, Guz and Shannon packing but Boylan as well and in less than five minutes, they are left alone in the bar. Alicia glares at Taylor when he doesn't release her but instead squeezes her hand tighter as she tugs at her arm.

"What is your problem?" She hisses at him angrily and struggles once more but it's another futile attempt, his hold on her is unbreakable.

Shadows veil his face as he leans forward. "_His_ girl?" He asks, his voice low, a dangerous edge to it, and Alicia needs a moment to piece the puzzle together. When she does, annoyance wars with satisfaction inside her. Taylor is _jealous_. Plain and simple as that. After years of treating her like a friend, never acknowledging what's between them, it takes two words, spoken in a complete innocent context, to make him finally react.

Tilting her head to the side, she looks at him through half-lidded eyes as she reaches for one of Malcolm's discarded poker chips. She's walking a fine line, shouldn't bait the beast but tonight she doesn't care. Taylor's gaze drops for split second to her chest as the move causes her already low cut tank top to slip down another inch, his fingers flexing around her wrist, and a rush of pure female power surges through her.

"Maybe I am Malcolm's girl," she purrs and flicks the chip across the table at him. The moment the chip hits his chest, something snaps inside him and with a barely contained snarl, Taylor hauls her up and across the table, chips and Terras scattering all around them to the ground. Before Alicia has time to comprehend what's happening, he manages to cuff her hands behind her back with one of his own and pushes her legs apart to step between them.

For a moment, she wonders, what it says about her that she doesn't try to free herself, doesn't put up much of a fight, but willingly submits to his domineering nature. Then again, this is Taylor (_Nathaniel_), the man she wanted for years, loved for years, and at the end of the day, she trusts him, knows he won't hurt her, despite his rough handling of her.

That doesn't mean though, she is going to make it easy for him. When his hot breath ghosts over her skin, Alicia tips her head back to meets his blazing eyes with her own amber ones, a spark of defiance flashing in them.

With another growl, he grasps the back of her neck and a thrill races through her, heat coiling low in her belly. His body is humming with tension and the muscles in his arm tighten as he presses against the bottom of her spine with her manacled wrists to push her closer to the edge of the table.

"I know for a fact, Lieutenant, that you are _not_his girl. You go home alone at night, not with him nor any other man." Taylor releases her hands and she grasps the short sleeves of his shirt, fingers slowly twisting into the fabric as she feels the air shifting from anger to something thicker, heavier, and far more intimate. His hand moves upward until his fingers cup her breast, kneading it softly, and a shiver ripples through her. "I know that you are all alone when you touch yourself late at night."

Alicia jerks, the implication of his words making her head spin and her blood thunder in her ears, and she can't stop a quiet moan slipping past her parted lips, her eyes sliding shut. He's been watching her, listening to her, and _oh, God_, she shouldn't find that thought so arousing.

Taylor leans in and puts his mouth right next to her ear. "I know who's name you're calling when you make yourself come," he tells her in a low whisper and her eyes fly open, a whimper echoing in the empty room as she arches into his body.

His hand slides from her breast to her hip, grips it tight enough to likely leave a bruise, and with a groan that could have been her name, he brings her roughly against him.

He buries his fingers in her long tresses and draws her head back. "Say it," he orders her, a low gravely command, and Alicia watches his eyes darken with desire as she bites her bottom lip.

"Say _it_," Taylor rasps, sounding almost frustrated, and it becomes clear that she is not alone in this maelstrom of emotions. He's drowning in her just like she is in him. Gripping her hips with both hands, he pushes himself harder against her, until his body is flush to hers. "_Say it_."

Pressing herself close to him, she cups the back of his head and pulls him down to her. "_Nathaniel_...," she breathes against his lips and his self-control snaps.

He takes her lips in a hard kiss, slips his tongue into her mouth while his hand slides into her pants, his thumb grazing her clit and with a dark chuckle he swallows her moan as her hips buck forward against his hand.

With every stroke of his fingers, with every nip of his teeth, Taylor drives her closer to the edge, and when he starts to move with her, drags her against his thigh as he thrusts his erection rhythmically against her leg, pleasure rushes through her in sharp spikes. It's primal and intense, it's heated possession and Alicia revels in it.

Their lips part as her head falls back and she shudders as he trails his lips down her jaw line, down her neck, his beard scraping along her sensitive skin. She feels the first tingling hints of her climax and digs her nails into his shoulders, gasping, moaning as she loses herself in their passion, her muscles tightening around his fingers.

Everything narrows down to his touch, calloused fingers twisting, plunging inside her, stealing her breath. Icy fire overtakes her body in a rolling wave and she's close, god, so close, when he presses his lips against her ear. "You are mine, Wash."

The strong, possessive quality of his voice steals her breath and she comes with a choked cry, _his name _on her lips. He laughs, the sound masculine and pleased, but Alicia so past the point of caring because if he's basically promising her, it's always going to be like this, she's more than okay with his claim.

Smiling lazily at him, she wraps her arms around his neck and pushes herself against his length. A low growls escapes him as Taylor pulls his hand out of her pants to haul her up to him, their eyes locking as he grinds hard against her. She runs her fingers through his hair before she scratches her nails lightly across his scalp and a tremor shakes his body. With a groan he drops his forehead to her shoulder, breathing harshly against her skin, hands clutching at her, and his movements become more frantic, jerkier.

This claim thing goes both ways. They're in it together and if she's his, then he is...

"And you, Commander," Alicia whispers huskily into his ear. "You are _mine_."

He jerks, almost violently, his fingers clenching and releasing as her words send him over the edge, and she feels powerful, something primal stirring deep inside her, but then he sinks his teeth into her skin and the thought scatters, giving way to blinding pleasure, her entire body going taut as a second orgasm hits her out of nowhere, and she slumps against Taylor.

Minutes pass as they hold each other close, still shivering from tiny aftershocks now and then, slowly coming down from something so earth-moving and soul-shattering, they both know, it changed their lives fundamental. Changed it for the better as only love can.

When Nathaniel figures he can trust his legs again, he takes a few steps back and a smirk spreads over his face as he rakes his eyes over her body. His gaze is heated and warm, filled with pride at her disheveled appearance.

Alicia is tempted to tell him to stop looking so damn smug but then she has a better idea. Leaning back on one hand, she watches him with hooded eyes, the tip of her tongue flicking out, as she reaches up with her other hand and brushes her fingers teasingly over his mark. Even this feather-like touch sends a shock through her and her body arches of it's own volition from the sensation, arousal pooling deep in her belly.

Nathaniel's eyes darken and that possessive gleam returns with startling vengeance. He strides back towards her, tangles his hands in the thick mass of her hair and kisses her roughly, as if he can't help himself. Passion flares strong between them, raw and addictive, breaks over them like a storm and sweeps any rational thought away, leaving nothing behind but their desire for _more_.

Settling one hand on the table, Nathaniel braces his weight as he leans forward, gently guiding her back. The hard edges of Terras and poker chips dig through her top, but Alicia barely feels the slight sting. He pulls his mouth from hers, drags his lips down her throat, nips at her pulse before his mouth drops to her collarbone.

"Alicia," he breathes her name into her skin and she moans, her fingers curling around his biceps as she presses her entire body against his. The table jars beneath their moving bodies and the last Terras clatter to the ground, the sound jolting them back to reality.

She starts to shake with silent laughter, exhales a snort of amusement, and when she meets his eyes, she sees them shine with suppressed mirth. They're acting like teenagers and if they're not careful, they will get caught making out like teenagers by Terra Nova's Dad of the Year, who seems to have a knack for walking in on such situations on a daily base.

They've already tempted fate once tonight and are damn lucky no one came looking for them – they don't want to push their luck a second time. Carefully Nathaniel stands up and helps her to her feet, his hands softly brushing over her body before he settles them on her waist, his gaze intense as he looks down at her. The heat is still there between them, quieter but still simmering just below the surface.

"Let's go home. I am not finished with you, Lieutenant."

Her smile turns wicked as she reaches for his hand, twines her fingers with his, and leans into his solid body, letting her other hand rest on his chest.

"I'm all yours, Commander."

- END -


End file.
